What the...?
by Saiyagal
Summary: Listen to the title. In this story, there's a Kai higher up then the Supreme Kai, Vegeta has a sister, and Gohan is a prince (though he doesn't know it). R/R, please!!! *CH 3 UP*
1. Default Chapter

What the…?  
  
By saiyagal  
  
A/N: Well, as the title says, this is one crackpot story. Gohan has a long- lost sister who also happens to be Vegeta's younger sister, yet another Kai who's married to the Supreme Kai, and some very strange villains who are only villains because they don't like the heros. Let's just say I'm bored.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I really wish this weren't true but…I don't own DBZ. Oh well…  
  
Ch 1: Who are you?  
  
Gohan sat with his eyes closed under a tree near the lake. He seemed oblivious to everything, but actually was quite aware of any given thing going on anywhere on the planet. He could have told you what Bulma was watching, or that she was watching TV. He could have told you what a certain HUGE liar was doing (training at his dojo). But that wasn't what his attention was focased on at that moment – he was sensing something out in space.  
  
He could feel it coming closer, and every moment meant one more moment to battle. But one thing rather confused him: The approaching entity was incredibly powerful, AND it was a saiyan.  
  
With one final sigh, Gohan's eyes snapped open and he stood up. He sent his mind as far as it would go, and called, PICCOLO!  
  
Instantly the familiar mental tone of his Nameck mentor filled his mind. What is it, Gohan?  
  
I sense something coming to Earth, and it's not good. Do you?  
  
Yes.  
  
What do you think we should do?  
  
I'm not sure. You can contact your father, right?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Do it. Make sure he knows what's coming…  
  
Even I'm not that good…  
  
…and see what he says about it.  
  
Sure, Piccolo.  
  
And Gohan?  
  
Yeah?  
  
Good luck. Piccolo's mental tone left his mind. Gohan smiled and once again sought out a person's energy. Yo Dad! You out there?  
  
Huh?  
  
Have you-? Wait no, stupid question. Well, what do you think we should do?  
  
Hm, how about get everyone together at Capsule Corp. and we'll take it from there?  
  
No objections here, though Vegeta may complain about his "rigorous training schedule being interrupted by a bunch of third-class bakas".  
  
Goku laughed. The prince will be dissapointed. See you there, son.  
  
Yeah, later Dad.  
  
Goku's mental tone left his mind, and Gohan began flying back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"The thing is…I don't see how it's possible, but…" Gohan faltered in his report to the others. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Vegeta. "I think it's a saiyan, and a really strong one at that."  
  
Yamcha burst first. "That can't be right!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't the saiyan home world get destroyed by Frieza?" added Krillin.  
  
Vegeta nodded once. "I agree with Kakarot's brat. It seems highly unlikely, but the energy is saiyan."  
  
Goku also nodded. "Anyone have any ideas about how a saiyan could still be left, other then us?"  
  
Gohan looked at his feet, then up at the others. "I…think I know. It's got to be one of two things."  
  
His father gestured for him to continue. All eyes on him, he said, "Either this is another saiyan who managed to escape from the explosion and is now searching for others, or…"  
  
"Or what, brat?!" Vegeta snapped. Everyone glanced at him, surprised. The answer seemed to matter to him a lot.  
  
"Or…" Gohan sighed and finished quickly. "Or this guy is from the saiyan home world."  
  
"That, too, is impossible," Yamcha said angrilly.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, it isn't. Dende, do you know how many sets of Dragonballs there are?"  
  
Dende nodded. "Three, at least. The Earth Dragonballs, the Nameck Dragonballs, and the Blackstar Dragonballs."  
  
Gohan nodded and continued. "Well, what if one saiyan – other then us – escaped the explosion, found one of the three sets, and used them to wish back Vegetsai?"  
  
The Z Warriors seemed to be thinking about it. "It's possible," Piccolo muttered. "But who, and why?"  
  
"That is the question," Goku replied, then came to a decision. "We'll let the saiyan land and then ask him." He paused, then grinned. "And let's hope he isn't any stronger then us."  
  
End of the chapter!!!  
  
A/N: Okay okay, I know this is a bit out of character for a few of them, but hey, this is my story so I claim…poetic lisence! OR just ignorance. Alright, before you ask, Gohan is using abilites he never learned but again, for the purposes of this story, Gohan is and always will be the strongest warrior in the universe (dead or alive) so he's stronger then he is in the show. This is about 2, 3 years after Cell, and since Cell never killed Goku in his self-destruction, Goku is still alive. Any more questions? Then leave them in your review.  
  
- saiyagal 


	2. Sister

A/N: Alrightie then! This is easing me past my block bit by bit, so it may suck right now but it'll get better. Anyway, chapter two…our mysterious saiyan visitor lands on Earth and gives dear old Vegeta a nasty shock. Can you guess who this person is, and what he/she is up to? Only one way to find out – read on!!!  
  
Plus, I'm sorry but…only reason I'm updating right now is because I've got the time, what with ff.net crashing and making all us authors unable to update or even sign in until the 24th of June, when the parts they need come in and they can fix the server that screwed. Alright, after that big run-on sentence, the story shall begin!  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I could stop writing this…anyway, I don't own DBZ.  
  
And we begin!  
  
Ch 2: Sister  
  
It was two days after they'd first sensed the coming danger, and Gohan was in all honesty bored out of his mind. Sure, this could mean impending doom, but it could also mean some fun! What was the reason for all this seriousness?!  
  
He glanced lazily towards Goku and Vegeta, who were sparing. They both looked as though their very existence depended on the outcome of this battle, which was completely ridiculous. He let his gaze slide to the two squirts, and snorted his disgust. "Pathetic," he muttered to himself.  
  
Trunks heard him. Stopping Goten, he turned and gave Gohan the I'm-a- prince-what-are-you-laughing-at look both he and his father were so good at. "I'm not pathetic," he snapped.  
  
"You are right now," Gohan replied calmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For one thing, what are you doing?"  
  
"We're trying to do what our daddies are."  
  
Gohan glanced back at the older saiyans. They were currently exchanging ki blasts. "Oh, is that it?"  
  
Goten nodded eagerly. "Can ya thow uth?" Being only 2 ½ years old, the small kid was still working on pronouncing the "s" in the words. (A/N: He's trying to say, "Can you show us?"  
  
Grinning mentally but making his face smirk evilly, Gohan brought up his hand, spread his fingers, and began gathering energy.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku called. He glanced up and saw the two adults had stopped their training to watch him and the squirts. "Don't hurt them!"  
  
"You won't have to worry about that," snorted Gohan. "I'm only showing them how to do it, and besides, even if I hit them it wouldn't hurt them."  
  
"The way you're going, it might," Vegeta said warningly.  
  
"Oh, alright," Gohan replied with a mock sigh. He sent the beam up to the adults, who just barely avoided it. "GOHAN!" both roared.  
  
Gohan started laughing, and the two squirts – who had no idea what was going on – figured something was really funny and started giggling.  
  
The adults just sighed and kept training.  
  
~#~  
  
That night, Gohan lay under the stars, gazing up at the dark, sparkling night sky. Training all day certainly had its perks – not having to study around the clock – but it also had a major down side – the extremely BORING element of having to wait for Goku and Vegeta to finish their spar. By the time they were done with each other, they had no energy left for fighting him anyway, and the whole day was wasted.  
  
"Gohan?" a tiny voice asked. Gohan turned his head to see his younger brother standing next to him.  
  
"Hey Goten," Gohan said softly. "What 'cha doing out here, instead of in bed?"  
  
"I wanna find you."  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
"Me know. Can you come 'theep with me?"  
  
"But Goten, you're a big boy now, you can sleep by yourself."  
  
The child started to get those big puppy-dog eyes that you can't say no to. "Pleath?"  
  
Gohan smiled and relented. "You know I can't say no to that," he said. "Go on in, Goten. I promise I'll be there in a minute or so."  
  
Goten nodded happily and ran inside, babbling some nonsense song. Gohan laughed a little and stood up. Before he turned inside, he looked up at the sky. "Good luck on your journey, friend. I know everyone is worried about you trying to destroy this planet, but for some reason I don't share this worry. Somehow I believe you will become a great protector of this planet, helping me and the other Z Warriors for as long as we all shall live. I hope you will." He hesitated, then added, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Then he turned and went in the door, closing it behind him.  
  
A shadow in a nearby tree grove suddenly seemed to spark twin lights. "I see…" whispered the shadow.  
  
~#~  
  
Gohan slept in the next day. Two little bodies jumping up and down on his stomach awakened him. He opened his eyes to see Goten and Trunks playing on him. "Oh, get OFF, you two!" he grumbled, shoving them to the floor. They looked back up at him with those big, soulful puppy eyes. "Don't give me that. You woke me up!"  
  
"Momma told uth to," Goten whispered, tears in his eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Don't cry, you two, I'm not mad. I just don't like being woken up, that's all."  
  
"It's okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
  
The two took that as a sign of acceptance and, each grabbing a hand, they pulled him downstairs. Using his mind before he got there, Gohan managed to change his cloths into his 'Goku' gi. When they arrived in the kitchen, Gohan grinned at his mother. "Hey Mom!" he greeted her. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Sit down and you'll find out!" replied Chichi.  
  
Later, after everyone had eaten, Gohan relaxed next to the lake, simply enjoying the day. Nearby, his father and Vegeta were sparring – again – while the squirts played in the mud. After a while, the adults stopped and just watched Gohan. "What are you doing?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing much."  
  
"You should be training," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Ooh, so sorry. Did I disappoint you? My bad."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Then it was like all activity stopped. Everyone, even the two babies, stared up at the sky and the energy it held. Slowly, as if tantalizing them, the saiyan pod came closer and closer until it gained a sudden burst of energy and smashed into the ground. It was so near the lake that the cracks from the impact ran through the lake and the water began flooding the hole.  
  
With the ship still inside.  
  
Ignoring Goku's cry of alarm, Gohan dived into the already deep water. He swam until he reached the bottom, where he grabbed the ship and pulled it to the surface. Once out himself, he hauled it onto hard ground.  
  
The ship slowly opened, and someone stepped out and glared at them. She wore saiyan armor, her dark, slightly spiky hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her coal black eyes glittered angrily. "Who are you and why did you-" She stopped suddenly when she noticed Gohan, who was staring at her. "What, boy!" she snapped.  
  
Gohan's eyes got an angry glint. "Who are you calling 'boy'?" he asked with deadly calm. "You don't seem to be older then I."  
  
"Age matters not, boy," the girl sneered. "You probably can't even fight yet, you feel so weak."  
  
It was only then that Vegeta noticed that she wore no scouter and on the chest plate of her armor, there was the symbol of the royal family. Then he knew who she was.  
  
"SISTER?!"  
  
A/N: Lovely way to end it, huh? Cliffhangers do get on my nerves, but hey, they're a great way to keep people coming back for more later. And for a while, I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter, but I'm laying it out in my head now so it'll be okay. Unlike a lot of authors, I have no schedule to go by so I update whenever I please. Don't expect me to update for a few days – I'll be too busy reading all the stories, new and old, that will be popping up since no one's been able to do ANYTHING for roughly about a week. Hehe, it'll be a fun few days for me!  
  
As always, read, review, and vote on my poll – I've decided to stop votes in two chapters, whether I'm done with Saiyan Rapture or not. Thank you to all the usual, and…um…have a nice day! -saiyagal 


	3. For Blood and Honor

A/N: Love, love love.love, love, love.oh, hello. ^_^; I guess I went off for a moment there. I do love the Beatles, don't you? Okay, sorry, I know I must be scaring you. I'll get on with things. Today, it's chapter 3 in What the.? and we're gonna have fun!!! ~_^ There will be some bashing of Vegeta, Gohan, and all the saiyans in general. Yeah! Don't worry, for those of you who like it, it's gonna have a serious overtone with a bit of humor thrown in - or at least it's supposed to. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Ch 3: For Blood and Honor  
  
"SISTER?!" Vegeta yelped.  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock, the girl in surprise turning to anger.  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
"At home, where you should be!"  
  
"There is no more home! It was destroyed!"  
  
"Yes it was, but it was wished back!"  
  
Gohan slowly put his hand into the air, like a child in school asking a question. The feuding siblings glared at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both snapped.  
  
Gohan quailed slightly but stood firm. "Why are you arguing? You-" and he pointed to the angry female saiyan, "- only just got here, and you-" he pointed at Vegeta, "-are being a total idiot, so both of you shut up!"  
  
Now everyone stared at Gohan, including the arguing pair. The girl's surprise turned quickly to indignation.  
  
"You will not address me so! I am Princess Melissa de Vegeta, and you would do well to remember it, boy!"  
  
Gohan looked at her coldly. "I hear you. So I guess you're Mel."  
  
"No, you insolent brat! I am Melissa-"  
  
In an instant, Gohan's hand was at her throat. "Speak another word, and you won't live to regret it, my friend," came the icy growl from deep within his own throat. "Do not call me boy, brat, or any other name you can come up with. My name is Son Gohan, and you would do well to remember that."  
  
No one could understand the disturbing change in the son of Goku, least of all his father.  
  
"Gohan.?" he began.  
  
"Shut up, Father," Gohan said with deadly calm. Goku obeyed, too surprised to do anything else. "As for you, girl, you can tell me where you came from."  
  
"I will say nothing-"  
  
"You will or you will die!" snapped Gohan. "I know ways to make it very painful indeed."  
  
Under that threat, Melissa finally relented. "I came from the saiyan home world, Vegetsai."  
  
"How is that possible? Vegetsai was destroyed."  
  
"Yes, but someone - we've yet to figure out who - wished back our planet. We've gone back to purging planets, which is my mission here."  
  
Gohan snorted. "You've just been relieved of that particular job."  
  
"No!" His hand tightened and she gasped for breath. "Yes, my friend. You are."  
  
Face going slightly blue, her hands clutching desperately at his, she nodded.  
  
"Let me go!" she choked out.  
  
Gohan's hands dropped, and she fell to the ground, trying to gain her breath back. As she struggled, Gohan continued in almost a lazy tone, "Why don't you stay here awhile? From the looks of it-" he stared at her back under her armor, set at an angle so that Gohan could see her shoulder blades, "-you could use a break from whoever did that to you."  
  
Mel stood tall again. "My father is allowed to do as he wishes, and I am only a female. I am unworthy of his attention."  
  
"Oh gee, that's brilliant. 'Hey, I'm the heir to the saiyan crown, and I'm unworthy of my father's attention because I'm a little girl'." He gave a snort of laughter. "Give me a break. If those scars are any indication, he gives you a lot of his attention, doesn't he?"  
  
She flushed angrily. "Those are battle scars-"  
  
"It's not possible for all of that to come from battle, Mel, I know something of it myself. I've been in real, bloody, people-really-DIE battles since I was around 4 years old, and I've yet to get a real good scar. You, on the other hand, seem to have a collection."  
  
Mel gave no reply, and Gohan smirked. He turned to the others, who just stood there. "Well, let's make her comfortable, shall we?"  
  
The others jolted to attention and quickly did as he asked. With Gohan near Mel so she wouldn't take off, they headed back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta didn't like the fact that Kakarot's brat was ordering him, the prince of all saiyans, around. He was grumbling to himself about it when everyone stopped and stared at Gohan and Mel. They were looking at each other in surprise, then Mel asked aloud,  
  
"Shin, you must be mistaken!"  
  
Shin? thought Goku wildly. Is that Gohan's nickname?!  
  
Then a voice echoed in all their minds.  
  
It is no mistake, Melissa. Shake his hand. The same for you, Gohan. The legend must come to pass.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Gohan and Mel touched the other's hand. Instantly, both screamed in pain, and white light obscured everyone's sight. The screams continued, and then, quite suddenly, stopped. Very slowly, the light faded away. And the sight that greeted them startled them all.  
  
A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger! I'm feeling slightly evil right now, sorry. ^_^ I'm doing an update spree so go ahead and check out my other stuff. Oh YEAH!!! I, along with two of my fellow authors, have started a new project together! Yes, ssj2m, super-saiyan-monkey, and myself are writing a story!!! The title is ~ The True Evil ~ and with the three of us working on it, you can be sure it'll be funny, wacky, strange, and full of action, so read it! Um, anything else? Let's see.not really, so.R/R and have a good day!!! -saiyagal 


	4. Notice

Alright, to all of you people waiting for me to update, I've got some news for you: I can't! My computer got some major virus which screwed the entire thing to hell, thereby forcing my father to delete EVERYTHING on it. That means that, until further notice, there will be no updates, no new stories, no anything from me. As it is, I'm using a fellow author's computer to write this brief notice.  
  
I'm sorry about this but it can't be avoided. I'm doing my best to get things working smoothly again, but that takes time. So no new in Saiyan Rapture, What the?, Ways of a Saiyan, or The True Evil (my chappies) from me. Once again, I'm sorry!!! -saiyagal 


End file.
